


New Year

by BrighteyedJill



Series: A Petrelli New Year [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan comes looking for his brother during a family function. Gabriel doesn’t want to go back to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: Nathan/Gaberiel- In a universe where they grew up together. Blowjobs, powerplay (of course) and Nathan's special brand of manipulation.

“Hey Gabriel,” Nathan drawled. “You hiding?”

 

Gabriel looked up from his book to see Nathan standing in the doorway, one hand casually in the pocket of his tux pants, the other holding a highball glass. “Not hiding,” he said softly. But he had been. Parties like this weren’t really his scene. Their parents might see something important in ringing in the New Year in style, but Gabriel hated having to mingle with Dad’s business associates and Mom’s friends from the club. He hated hearing the small talk and the questions (“Gabriel… Hm… Are you the youngest?”). He hated the way he looked in a tux: like an awkward penguin with funny hair. Most of all, he hated being compared to Nathan, who navigated the social waters of these parties with ease and charm, who was greeted at every turn with, “Oh, Nathan, I’ve heard so much about you,” who looked like a handsome secret agent in his tux.

 

“Hiding and thinking too much. Both things to avoid at these parties,” Nathan warned. He set his glass on a side table and came to sit down on the couch next to Gabriel. “I knew you’d find the most out-of-the-way place to hole up, but the housekeeper’s apartment?”

 

“She said I could.”

 

“Even when she’s on vacation in San Juan?”

 

“She gave me a key,” he muttered.

 

“Congratulations.” When Gabriel tried to go back to his book, Nathan pulled it out of his hands and tossed it over the back of the couch. “You have to come back sometime.”

 

“No I don’t. I’ve made an appearance, and that’s all Mom and Dad expected.”

 

“Quit being such a baby. Peter’s out there, and he’s making it work.”

 

“That’s because he’s trying to take after you and get in the pants of some great-great-granddaughter of the revolution.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Not at all,” Gabriel huffed. “I just want to be left alone. Please.”

 

Nathan wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and pulled him in to press a kiss to the top of his head. “You have to stop hiding all the time,” he said softly. “It’s not healthy.”

 

“Sorry,” Gabriel muttered. How did Nathan always manage to make him feel bad about himself?

 

Nathan grabbed the loose ends of Gabriel’s tie and deftly re-made the bow. “There. Now you’re ready for action.” He stood.

 

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, which had begun to slip out of the shape into which he’d carefully gelled it hours before. “Do we have to go back?” he asked.

 

Nathan smiled. Gabriel never took the whiny tone that Peter used so often, but he wasn’t above making a sympathy play to get what he wanted. He also wasn’t above the occasional violent temper tantrum when pushed too far, but Nathan didn’t think there was any danger of that tonight. However, if Nathan played his cards right, there might be a danger something more pleasurable. “We should go back. Unless you have a better idea.” Gabriel looked at him searchingly over the tops of his glasses, and Nathan had to fight not to laugh at his brother’s serious expression.

 

“Well, I could think of one thing we could do,” he said. He stood up so he was on level with Nathan, placed a hand tentatively on Nathan’s shoulder, and leaned forward to press their lips together.

 

Nathan smiled into the kiss. He loved it when Gabriel could be manipulated into making the first move. It was part of what made his middle brother so desirable: he was a challenge. Nathan wrapped a hand around the side of Gabriel’s face, the other hand around his waist, and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Nathan pushed his tongue into his brother’s mouth, reveling in the way Gabriel opened for him, melted under him.

 

Nathan’s hand strayed from Gabriel’s hip to cup his ass, pressing their groins together and chuckling softly when he felt that Gabriel was already hard. “You really need this, don’t you?” Nathan asked, rocking his hips against him.

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel breathed. His world had become very small in the past few minutes, narrowed to Nathan’s hand on his ass, Nathan’s fingers against his cheek, Nathan’s tongue in his mouth. Gabriel knew he didn’t have the same unconscious sensuality as Peter, but he still felt passion as deeply as any of the tempestuous Petrellis. It just tended to hit him in concentrated, occasionally inopportune bursts. He opened his legs a little, allowing Nathan to press his thigh in just the right spot to rut against.

 

“God you’re a whore,” Nathan whispered in his ear. “You make this so easy.” Gabriel stiffened at that, but Nathan gathered him in again and kissed away the sting. “My whore,” he explained, and returned to fucking Gabriel’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Gabriel let the insult slide, too intent on rubbing his clothed dick against Nathan’s leg to press the issue. “Please,” he whispered into Nathan’s mouth. “I need…”

 

“What do you need?” Nathan asked. Even as he spoke, his hand slipped from Gabriel’s face to cup him through his pants. “What?”

 

Gabriel squeezed his eyes closed, reveling in the glorious pressure against his straining dick. It was easier to say it if he didn’t have to look his brother in the eye. “Fuck me,” he gasped. “Will you fuck me?”

 

Nathan squeezed him harder, eliciting a quiet moan. “I want to. I want to bend you over the back of the couch, stuff you so full of me you can’t even breathe, fuck you until you cry, mark you so everyone knows you’re my bitch. But we can’t go back mussed, can we?” He ran his knuckles against the bulge in Gabriel’s pants. “Give me your mouth.”

 

Gabriel nodded and dropped to his knees. He needed something, needed more of Nathan right now, and if they couldn’t fuck, getting Nathan’s cock in his mouth was the next best thing.

 

His hands shook as he unbuttoned and unzipped Nathan. It had been a while since they’d done this last, but Gabriel never got tired of seeing the evidence of Nathan’s desire for him: his hard cock straining against the confines of ribbed, black briefs, a little spot damp with pre-come. He pressed his face against Nathan’s package, breathing in his scent. This is what he could do to Nathan, just by being close to him. Gabriel was special because Nathan could let himself go like this only with him, and no one else. Nathan could treat him like a whore and not feel guilty. That was love.

 

Gabriel pulled down the briefs, dragging the elastic down under Nathan’s heavy sac and pushing Nathan’s shirt tails out of the way. Then he leaned forward to flick out his tongue to the head of Nathan’s cock and capture the drop of pre-come that glistened there. Nathan made a small noise that was not quite a moan—more of a sharp exhalation—and sank slowly onto the couch. Gabriel positioned himself between Nathan’s spread legs and looked to him for guidance.

 

Nathan simply laid his hands at his sides, looked from Gabriel to his dick and back again, and raised an eyebrow. Gabriel understood the challenge. He leaned closer, captured Nathan’s cock in his mouth, and slid down until it hit the back of his throat. He pulled back for a moment to swallow and gather his courage, and then he dove forward, aiming to take Nathan all the way. He gagged at the end and had to pull back, coughing and sputtering.

 

Nathan ran a hand through Gabriel’s gel-slick hair, but said nothing, so Gabriel tried again. He swallowed Nathan down and concentrated on relaxing his throat, on breathing, and after a moment he found he had conquered the mountain; Nathan was buried to the balls in Gabriel’s mouth.

 

Nathan thought this might be the sexiest Gabriel had ever looked: his dark hair disheveled, his glasses slightly crooked on the bridge of his nose, his bowtie askew, and an expression of pure triumph on his face. Nathan clamped a hand down on Gabriel’s shoulder to steer him into motion. He went willingly, sucking up and down the length of Nathan’s cock with enthusiasm.

 

Gabriel let his eyes wander to Nathan’s face, and felt his stomach flip-flop in nervous pride at the unguarded pleasure he saw there. He lifted one hand to play with Nathan’s balls while he sucked. His other hand snuck down the front of his pants to pull at his own erection, already painfully hard.

 

“You’re such a pretty little slut, Gabriel,” Nathan panted. “God, that mouth.” He pulled Gabriel forward by the shoulder, burying himself to the hilt once more, and then he was coming, hips jerking against Gabriel’s face, finally releasing a deep moan. Gabriel swallowed it all neatly, keeping his mouth sealed around Nathan’s cock until he was sure he’d caught every drop.

 

When Nathan finally slumped backwards, Gabriel pulled off and leaned his head against Nathan’s knee while he jerked himself furiously. He couldn’t hold on a moment longer; his mouth opened in a soundless “oh” as he fell over the edge, spurting in his pants. Gabriel stayed where he was, floating in bliss, until he heard a noise. He whipped around to look, but there was no one in the living room, and the hallway beyond was dark. “Did you hear that? A floorboard or something?”

 

“No.” Nathan tucked himself in, zipped up his pants, and quickly put himself back to rights, tucking in his shirt and smoothing his hair. He looked Gabriel up and down. “You’re a mess.”

 

Gabriel looked down at the spreading wet stain on the front of his pants and grinned ruefully. “Guess I can’t go back to the party now.”

 

“You brat.” Nathan swatted him on the ass. “Did you plan this?”

 

“No. Just a happy side effect.”

 

Nathan kissed him, then: a long, pornographic tongue-fuck that left Gabriel standing stupefied when Nathan was already on his way out the door. “Happy New Year, Gabriel.”


End file.
